


Endearments

by Rin89



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Endearments, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin89/pseuds/Rin89
Summary: John accidentaly uses an endearment while texting Sherlock. There are consequences.





	1. My Sexy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> John is bored at work, so he decides to text...


	2. Cutiehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock saves the world.


	3. tootsie roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs jam.


	4. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a case.


End file.
